Underdog's House goes under
by Erman Bullock
Summary: Underdog's career is over, and so is his home and sanity. RIP


Shoeshine was chilling at home while watching SpongeBob. Suddenly, shoeshine's _Master_ enter the door of the house. A fellow by the name of Jacked Jack.

"HEY LITTLE PUPPY!" Jack had this way with words, he always seemed to talk as though he was on fire.

"What do you want this ti—"Shoeshine was interrupted by a flying shoe that landed straight at his face. Jack made sure to flex his massive muscles while throwing it, in order to give the impression that he was buff and awesome for hitting his super-powered dog. It was proof that, even though Underdog had super-powers, he could still be abused all the same.

"I'm sorry, please don't hit me again!" Shoeshine jolted himself into an apologetic state. He hated it, but it was required of him. "What would you like me to do… _Master_? The dog turned off the TV and gave his own the full attention he was demanding.

"MAKE ME FOOOOOD, YOU DOG! AND I WANT IT NOOOOOOW!" Jack roared, he was out of control.

Ever since his father died, it had been both a blessing and a curse to this already disfunctional family. On one hand, Jack's father use to torture and experiment with his own son like a lab rat. Jack has been cut open 7 times and has parts of his brain and body that will never be the same. On the other hand, now that jack's father is dead, jack only finds pleasure in getting ripped and ripping others.

He had an obligation to stay with his master no matter what cost it would have on him. And plus, he didn't blame him for his state now, after all, how could he. Somewhere deep inside him, he still loved Jack. Though, it was needless to say that Underdog's reputation suffered as a result. News spreads like wildfire when the headlines are ''Underdog gone rogue!" and "Underdog is crazy?!". Last week, he was helping Jack by burying his victims, and somehow got caught where his uniform. It only took that one incident to have the whole world after him. Underdog was dead, now it was just Shoeshine.

Shoeshine went to the stove and started to prepare for diner, while jack sat himself on the filthy couch. The first problem was that he didn't have any hands to cook or prepare anything. But that wasn't a problem when you are just going to stab jack. He picked it up in his teeth, it was painful, but that pain felt like a blessing when you consider how he hurt for almost a year. Blood poured out of his mouth, and he slowly moved towards jack.

Not using his powers for so long make them weak, and the absence of solid nutrition or love in the household made his bones and heart cry. Even a bloody knife was hard for him to carry. Jack could easily brake his body like a twig in the poor condition his was in, Jack has done it before. If Jack knew of what he was doing, it would be all over, and then the city will knew who the TRUE villain is. Just one stab or two, and it will be all over.

"WHERE"S MY DINER! MUG!" Jack was super impatient, but if shoeshine could identify a specific super power of his, it would be "being a super terrible person". Jack turned around to see the knife in underdog's mouth

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE WITH THAT KNIFE, GO IN THE KITCHEN WHERE YOU BELONG! THAT'S IT! YOU JUST LOST YOUR RIGHT TO YOUR BED, YOU ARE SLEEPING OUTSIDE, LIKE THE ANIMAL YOU ARE!" Jack screamed at his dog. He ripped the knife from shoeshine's mouth and slashed one of his leg just enough to hinder the dog's walk cycle. Shoeshine didn't want to say, but he's housing privileges where revoked 6 months ago. It especially sucked because the neighbors' dog was constantly barking at him to the point where he was starting to lose his hearing. The yelling the Jack constantly did didn't help his heath ether.

Shoeshine limbed to the kitchen and did what he always did, he would order a meal through the phone. He couldn't prepare meals, so he would use all the money he earned in his glory days. He even payed for everything else. In a month they would be evicted, and Jack would actually kill him for being 'negligent in his duties'.

Another pizza arrived at the door, jack snatched it, and again forgot about underdog's food intake. That night it rained, and Shoeshine cried and hoped for a hero to save him; the irony was that he was the only hero in this world. That night, he didn't wake up, froze to death in his sleep.

Even in death, he was not free. He was emotionally bound to this world, and he soul was trapped. Jack didn't even notice he was gone, he couldn't care less. He didn't even notice that he wasn't eating anymore. The only thing he noticed is that his exercise wasn't as efficient as it was and he was feeling weak all of a sudden. It was underdog's perfect time to strike. But all he could do was 'boo' and what all. So he started to plan out a way to '"scare" his "friend" to death.

….

Jack arrived home after midnight. He was weaker, but he still loved himself. He kissed his buff arms. To feel a little bit of the action and muscles in his arm, he took a knife in order to watch as it bled. All of a sudden, a loud 'boo' came from nowhere and it misplaced his slice into a deep artery in his neck. He coughed and choked as blood came rushing out of the gash. He tried to screech out words but nothing could come out, it only gave him more pain. Then slowly, but not that slowly, he died a harsh painful death. It was finally over, and it was underdog's salvation.

Shoeshine was saved, and he slowly rose up into heaven. There he met a person and a counter, perhaps some secretary.

"Ah, shoeshine, we have been expecting you…." The angel lady said.

"You have? Does that mean I get to go to dog heaven?" The dog barked

"No no no… He have some questions. We honestly have no idea what transpired. Do you know what happened?" The person said like it was a real question

"What do you mean? I didn't want Jacked up Jack in the world. It wasn't just for me, it was for all of mankind. He hurt people" Underdog was happy to say that he made a difference.

"But Shoeshine, Jack died long before you did…." She seemed serious, which made underdog even more confused. She saw his face and continued.

"You see… Jack died about a year ago due to a evil villain you were fighting. We are pretty sure you went crazy and completely fell apart. We were honestly shocked. Eventually, we think you killed yourself, then you went to and killed your weak old neighbor as a ghost. He was a terrible people, don't get me wrong, but we didn't know why you did it until know"

"Oh, I see…"

"Oh don't worry, it happens to the best of all. Now you are going to get tortured for the rest of time. Have fun!" The angel pushed a button that made him go to hell. It was unfortunate.


End file.
